Het zal wel eenstijd worden
by Shiina Rika
Summary: Sekuel dari Another Peaceful Day. Penasaran sama adegan Netherelands nembak Indonesia? Liat di sini!


**Het zal wel eenstijd worden**

a/n: Udah diperbaiki! Makasih buat Yuuichi93-san dan 17goingon12-san yang udah ngasih tahu ada kesalahan di sini. m(_ _)m

Disclaimer: Not mine. ^^

Warning: BL, OOC, ceritanya ga terlalu sama kayak sejarah, jadi lebih baik ga usah dipercaya.

_-_-_Start_-_-_

Indonesia sedang mengepel lantai sambil menggerutu. Tadi pagi dia dimarahi habis-habisan sama Netherlands gara-gara lupa ngasih tahu pesannya Belgium kemarin.

"Huh! Dasar Netherlands! Masa gitu aja marah sih! Kan wajar kalo orang bisa lupa. Kayak dia nggak pernah lupa aja," omelnya.

"Seenggaknya aku nggak pernah lupa tentang sesuatu yang penting kayak gitu." Indonesia berbalik dan menemukan Netherlands sedang bersandar di tembok.

"Ya udah lah! Baru sekali ini!" Indonesia menatap Netherlands dengan kesal.

"Sekali? Terus yang waktu sama Luxembourg? Waktu sama Allies? Waktu-"

"Iya, iya, aku salah. Seneng?" potong Indonesia.

"Nggak."

Indonesia jadi makin kesel. Dia mendatangi Netherlands. "Jadi, mau kamu apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau.. " Netherlands mendekati Indonesia lalu menciumnya. "Ini."

Indonesia membatu sebentar sebelum akhirnya sadar kembali. "Ka-Ka-Kamu.. NGAPAIN?"

"Kok nanya? Udah jelas aku baru nyium kamu," jawab Netherlands santai.

Wajah Indonesia sekarang sudah lebih merah dari tomatnya Spain. Dia juga sudah mulai salting alias salah tingkah.

"Kamu.. sakit ya?" tanyanya.

Netherlands menyeringai. "Kalau aku sakit, kamu mau ngurusin aku?"

"Mimpi aja sana!" teriak Indonesia sebelum menjauh dari cowok bule itu.

Tapi, Netherlands lebih cepat dari dia. Dengan cepat, Netherlands menarik lengan Indonesia lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Nesia.." bisiknya. "Kamu marah, ya?"

Indonesia terpaku, lagi, kemudian dia memberontak. "Iya! Aku marah! Sekarang, cepet lepasin! Kamu tuh kenapa sih? Dari kemarin aneh banget!"

"Aneh? Bukannya wajar kalau aku pengen deket-deket sama orang yang aku sayang?"

"Jangan bercanda deh! Udah lepasin!"

Netherlands tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuh Indonesia sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Nesia, lihat aku," ujar Netherlands.

Indonesia menundukkan kepalanya, menolak permintaan Netherlands.

"Nesia.." Netherlands menyentuh wajah Indonesia lalu mengangkatnya, tapi Indonesia menghindari tatapan mata Netherlands.

"Nesia.. Dengar, aku.. ik hou van je."

Indonesia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Matanya terbelalak setelah mendengar pengakuan Netherlands.

"Ta-Tapi... A-Aku bukan homo!" Netherlands membatu karena cintanya ditolak seperti itu sementara cowok berkulit sawo matang itu memanfaatkan saat-saat Netherlands lengah untuk kabur kekamarnya.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak pernyataan cinta Netherlands. Indonesia masih menolak keluar dari kamarnya. Netherlands sudah mencoba banyak hal agar dia mau keluar, mulai dari meminta baik-baik sampai memancingnya dengan makanan, tapi, hasilnya sama, nihil.

Saat Netherlands sudah putus asa dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia hanya duduk di depan kamar Indonesia, berharap sosok kecil itu keluar, seperti sekarang.

Netherlands sedang merenung ketika telepon di ruang kerjanya berdering. Dengan berat hati, ia beranjak dari posisinya.

"Hallo," ujarnya.

Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah mendengar kabar dari seberang telepon. "Wat? Maar.. Goed, ik doe het wel."

Tanpa semangat, dia kembali ke depan kamar Indonesia.

"Nesia," panggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Nesia, aku harus pergi. Mulai besok Japan yang akan menggantikanku. Sorry dat ik je altijd lastig val. Ik hou van je." Netherlands lalu menuju kamarnya untuk merapikan barang-barangnya. Di lubuk hatinya dia berharap Indonesia menghentikannya, tapi, ternyata Indonesia bahkan tidak keluar dari kamarnya.

Sementara di dalam kamarnya, Indonesia merenung. _'Netherlands pergi? Harusnya aku seneng dong? Tapi..'_ Indonesia memegang dadanya._ 'Kenapa di sini terasa sakit?'_

Air mata perlahan mengalir di pipinya. Ketika sadar, dia lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Aku ini kenapa sih? Dia tuh udah pergi. Harusnya aku seneng dong! Aneh banget sih! Udah ah, mending aku tidur aja."

Indonesia terbangun ketika ada seseorang yang membunyikan bel rumahnya. Setengah mengantuk, dia membukakan pintu untuk tamu tersebut.

xXx

"Selamat pagi, Indonesia-san," sapa seorang pria Asia.

Ekspresi Indonesia langsung berubah menjadi cerah. "Japan!"

"Apa anda sudah tahu bahwa mulai sekarang saya akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Japan sambil tersenyum.

"Tahu! Kamu masuk aja dulu, barang-barangnya udah dibawa?"

"Sudah."

"Ya udah kalo gitu bawa masuk sekalian, kamarnya deket kok, sini aku antar."

Begitu tiba, Indonesia baru sadar kalau dia membawa Japan ke kamar tamu, bukan kamar milik Netherlands dulu, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dan tetap manempatkan Japan di kamar tamu. _'Repot. Toh dia juga tamu ini,'_ pikirnya.

xXx

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Japan mulai menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Dia mulai memerintah Indonesia dan membuatnya menjadi budak di tanahnya sendiri. Indonesia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti semua keinginan Japan.

Meskipun rakyat Indonesia selalu melawan, pada akhirnya mereka selalu dapat ditaklukan oleh pasukan Japan. Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Sekitar tiga tahun setelah Japan datang ke Indonesia, dia dikalahkan oleh The Allies. Memanfaatkan kejadian itu, Indonesia bersama rakyatnya langsung menyusun rencana untuk merebut kemerdekaan mereka.

Sayang, setelah berhasil mendapatkan kemerdekaannya, Indonesia harus bertemu lagi dengan Netherlands.

"Akhirnya kita bisa ketemu lagi, Nesia," sapa Netherlands.

"Nggak usah pake basa-basi! Ngapai kamu di sini? Aku udah merdeka tahu!" ujar Indonesia marah..

"Ya, ya.. Terserah kamu mau udah merdeka atau belum. Aku cuma nurutin perintah bos-ku doang kok. Kalo bisa juga aku ga mau ketemu sama kamu."

Indonesia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa hatinya bagai ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. _'Netherlands.. Nggak mau ketemu sama aku?'_

Netherlands memperhatikan raut wajah Indonesia. _'Kenapa dia terlihat terluka? Bukannya dia yang udah nolak aku mentah-mentah?' _pikirnya.

Saat mereka terdiam, tiba-tiba England yang tidak melihat Indonesia berteriak memanggil Netherlands. "Netherlands! Sedang apa kamu? Ayo cepat berangkat!"

Netherlands memberi isyarat pada England bahwa dia akan segera datang. Saat dia berbalik, Indonesia sudah tidak berada dalam jarak pandangnya lagi.

xXx

Mereka bertemu lagi tidak lama kemudian, ketika Netherlands menyerang Aceh dan daerah-daerah milik Indonesia yang lain. Indonesia yang saat itu sudah murka, langsung menyatakan perang.

Setelah berperang mati-matian dan kehilangan banyak rakyatnya, Indonesia akhirnya dapat mengusir Netherlands.

"Pergi sana! Jangan pernah balik lagi!" teriaknya dengan marah. Netherlands yang saat itu terluka parah hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

xXx

"Maaf aku telat!" ujar Indonesia seraya ia masuk ke dalam ruang rapat. Satu-satunya orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Nesia?"

Indonesia syok. Di hadapannya kini berdiri satu-satunya orang yang belum siap dia temui secara empat mata. Netherlands.

"Ne-Netherlands? Kenapa cuma ada kamu doang? Yang lainnya mana?" tanya Indonesia sambil menjaga jarak.

Netherlands berjalan menghampiri Indonesia. Entah kenapa dia tertawa.

Merasa ditertawakan, Indonesia merengut dan berkata, "Kenapa kamu malah ketawa? Aku tanya yang lainnya kemana."

Sudah puas tertawa, pria pirang itu berhenti tepat di depan Indonesia. Jarak diantara mereka bahkan dapat diukur dengan penggaris 15cm. Indonesia mulai mundur teratur, mengingat apa yang dilakukan Netherlands padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Mereka udah pulang semua," ujar Netherlands.

Indonesia bengong sebentar sebelum mencerna informasi yang diterimanya. "Kok bisa? Rapatnya jam 8 kan? Sekarang baru jam 9, mana mungkin kalian rapat secepat itu?"

"Emang jam 8, tapi jam 8 waktu Amerika, bukan waktu Indonesia," jawab Netherlands santai. Indonesia langsung melirik ke arah jam dinding.

"Di sini sama kok.. Jam 9 juga.."

"Iya, tapi sekarang udah jam 9 malem kan? Di undangan rapatnya ditulis jam 8 a.m.. Artinya jam 8 pagi."

Indonesia mengeluarkan undangan yang diterimanya dan memperhatikannya dengan teliti. "Iya sih.. Padahal aku udah capek-capek ke sini." Wajah Indonesia terlihat kecewa.

"Salahmu sendiri kan?"

"Ap-"

"Salahmu sendiri nggak baca bener-bener. Tapi, karena udah terlanjur di sini, gimana kalo kita jalan-jalan aja? Aku lagi pengen ke National Gallery of Art," potong Netherlands.

"National Gallery of Art? Sejak kapan kamu suka sama seni?" tanya Indonesia menyelidik.

"Ya sejak aku suka. Udah, mau ikut ga?"

Indonesia terdiam sejenak_. 'Ikut nggak ya? Kayaknya dia udah ga bakal ngapa-ngapain aku lagi deh, lagian, selama ini kami ketemu cuma pas rapat doang, jadi ga pernah ngobrol lagi, suasananya juga udah ga canggung,'_ pikir pemuda itu.

Karena tidak sabar, Netherlands langsung menggandeng tangan Indonesia dan membawanya keluar.

"Ne-Netherlands! Jangan main pegang dong! Ngomong dulu kenapa sih!"

"Habis kamunya kelamaan. Nanti keburu tutup. Ayo!"

Indonesia akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan tangannya digandeng oleh Netherlands sampai tiba di National Gallery of Art.

Malam itu, hubungan mereka yang dingin kembali mencair.

_-_-_The End_-_-_

a/n: Karna banyak yang minta dibikin sekuelnya, Rika buatin deh! Maap ya kalo ga sesuai sama yang kalian harapkan.. Rika bener-bener kerja keras buat bikin yang satu ini, tapi, kalo ada saran atau kritik, jangan ragu-ragu buat kasih tau Rika lewat review ya.. Btw, Netherlands di sini tipe cowok yang ga patah semangat biar udah pernah ditolak.

Soal perbedaan waktunya, Rika juga nggak begitu tau, jadi kalo ada kesalahan maap ya..

Buat Hungary-san, Indonesianya emang cowok kok. Rika kan udah bikin sekuelnya, jadi jangan dipukul ya! =p

Semua terjemahan diambil dari Google translate.

_16 Maart_

_Hari ini, ada rapat lagi. Mana aku datengnya kepagian. Bosen banget! America terus ngoceh nggak karuan, England ngomel-ngomel, Italy terus-terusan ngomongin pasta. Bikin orang jadi laper aja! Tapi ga lama Germany mulai ngomel-ngomel, jadi rapatnya jalan terus deh. _

_Habis rapat, aku baru sadar kalau dari tadi nggak ada yang telat satu jam terus masuk sambil bilang 'Maaf aku telat!' kayak biasa. Ya, Nesia. Waktu aku lagi mikir gimana dia bisa ga dateng ke rapat sepenting ini (yah, emang ga ada hasilnya sih, tapi tetep aja ini rapat penting!), tiba-tiba aku inget sesuatu. _'Nesia itu kan rada telmi! Jangan-jangan dia mikir waktu di tempat dia sama di sini sama lagi, soalnya mereka kan beda waktunya dua belas jam, bisa bikin orang kayak dia salah ngerti. Tapi, masa sih dia nggak bisa bedain a.m. sama p.m.?'_ pikirku._

_Tiba-tiba Belgium dateng dan nyuruh aku balik ke hotel. Untuk nge-cek tebakanku bener atau nggak, akhirnya aku putusin buat dateng ke tempat rapat lagi malemnya._

_Begitu sampe di hotel, aku langsung tidur. Bangun-bangun sekitar jam 7. Aku mandi terus siap-siap buat ke tempat rapat. Begitu ngeliat jam, udah jam 8.45. Langsung aku lari dan berharap ga selisih jalan sama Nesia._

_Pas aku ada di depan pintu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku deg-degan. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku berdua sama dia sejak aku ditolak kali, ya? Akhirnya, dengan penuh harap aku buka juga tuh pintu._

_Perasaanku saat melihat ke dalam ruangan itu sama persis kayak waktu aku tau kalau Santa Claus itu ternyata Finland. Kecewa. Nesia ternyata emang ga dateng. _

_Karena capek habis lari-lari ke sana supaya ga telat-telat amat, aku duduk sebentar di kursinya America. Istirahat sekalian menyadari kalau aku itu bodoh banget._ 'Se-telmi-nya Nesia, ga mungkin dia ga bisa bedain a.m. sama p.m. kan?' _Pas lagi mikir kayak gitu, tiba-tiba ada yang dateng terus berkata, 'Maaf aku telat!'. Refleks, aku nengok dan ngeliat orang yang baru masuk itu. Nesia. Langsung aku tarik pemikiranku yang terakhir._

_Begitu ngeliat diruangan itu cuma ada aku doang, raut wajahnya berubah. Dia keliatan syok, terus nanya yang lain pada kemana. Karena dia nanya dengan tampang yang polos banget, aku jadi ga tahan buat ketawa. Dia langsung ngerajuk. Karena ga tahan liat tampang imutnya itu, aku tanpa sadar ngedeketin dia. Jarak kami deket banget! Aku yakin ga sampe 10cm. Tapi, ga bertahan lama, Nesia pelan-pelan mundur. Dadaku jadi sakit. Apa dia sebegitu ga maunya di deket aku?_

_Karena ga mau bikin suasana jadi ga enak, aku bilang ke dia kalo yang lain udah pulang. Eh, dia malah ga percaya. Ternyata dia ga meratiin tulisan 'a.m.' yang ada di undangannya._

_Dia keliatan kecewa banget, makanya aku langsung ngajak dia ke National Gallery of Art. Ga mau terkesan maksa, aku kasih dia waktu buat mikir dulu. Tapi begitu dia udah mikir selama lima detik tanpa ngasih aku jawaban, aku langsung gandeng dia. Sebenernya sih deg-degan juga, takut ditolak kayak dulu, tapi ya apa boleh buat, daripada galerinya keburu tutup? Awalnya sih dia ngomel-ngomel, tapi ga berusaha narik tangannya, jadi, kami gandengan terus deh._

_Sayang, akhirnya aku sama dia malah cuma jalan-jalan keliling Washington DC. Mana aku tau kalo galerinya cuma buka sampe jem 5 doang?_

_Tapi ga masalah sih, soalnya aku sama dia jadi bisa ngobrol tentang banyak hal dan dia juga udah mulai terbuka lagi sama aku. Siapa tau nanti dia mau terima cintaku? Het zal wel eenstijd worden._

_Udah kelewat malem. Aku mau tidur dulu deh._

_Netherlands_

xXx

Ik hou van je: aku cinta kamu

Hallo: halo

Wat: apa

Maar: tapi

Ik doe het wel: akan saya laksanakan

Sorry dat ik je altijd lastig val: maaf kalau aku sudah menyusahkanmu selama ini

Maart: maret

Het zal wel eenstijd worden: it's all about time


End file.
